Whom Do You Love?
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: A One-Shot. Ciel is asked an interesting question by his devoted butler. SebastianxCiel


_**Whom Do You Love?**_

"Do you love Lady Elizabeth, young master?"

Ciel looked up from his chocolate cake in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Sebastian smiled as the surprise decorated his masters' features, "Do you love Lady Elizabeth?" His cocky smile made Ciel shiver ever so slightly as he remembered what his butler was.

Fear gripped his stomach and he gripped the arm rests in an attempt to calm himself. Gulping he steadied himself before answering, "She is my cousin. I have only lover her as such," he locked his royal blue eyes on Sebastian's shimmering ruby ones, "Why do you ask?"

Resisting the urge to allow his lips to pull away to show his perfect teeth the demon bowed, "Curiosity, my lord. Now eat your cake and tea."

Sitting in silence, Ciel ignored his food and observed the butler for a minute before picking up his fork, "Nothing you ask is just out of curiosity."

Cutting away a small bit of cake, Ciel ate his treat. As he continued eating though his tongue tingled and his mouth started to flood with saliva. Swallowing both cake and the fluid he picked up the tea cup and sipped cautiously.

He nearly spat the tea back in the cup as the tingling increased when the drink touched his tongue. It was then that he heard the harshly, glorious laughter from Sebastian.

Gloved hands wrapped themselves around Ciel's throat and forced him o look up. Startled his eyes widened as the demon smirked down on him, "Is something wrong, young master?"

Fascinated by the sight of Sebastian holding back laughter, Ciel didn't notice the saliva collecting at the corner of his mouth. Unfortunally Sebastian noticed and scoffed, "You're awfully messy today…" He fell to his left knee and leaned in so he could run his dry tongue across the bud and stopped when his master gasped. Drawing back the demon licked his lips with a satisfied expression.

Ciel lifted his hand to his mouth, his mind reeling on the power of shock. This sent a pleasurable sensation, one he felt only as he devowered souls, throughout his being and summoned a soft purr from his chest.

It was a sight to behold!

With a feeling of shame Ciel push with his feet and Sebastian stood up looking smug. "Sorry for my insolence, young master." He bowed forward and walked toward the door. "Call if you need some assistance." As he reached for the door handle:

"I won't stop…"

Looking back the demon raised his eyebrow and grinned. Ciel held his hand to his mouth, swallowing the excess saliva in great gulps.

"What won't stop, young master?"

"My salivating…" The demon's stomach flipped as he eyed the faint blush on his master's cheeks.

"Oh?" Walking over Sebastian grabbed the young master's wrists, "Order me to help you then." He whispered through gleaming teeth.

By passing his pride Ciel gently muttered his consent then gasped as his hands were pulled to his butler's chest and soft flesh met his lips. It was then that a peculiar sensation of one's heart fluttering madly caused Ciel to stiffen despite a moist muscle darting past his parted lips, lapping up the excess saliva.

Inhaling sharply Ciel found the distance between them closing more and more as each second trickled by. When his head started to spin as he released. The tingling sensation had gone and his mouth was slightly dry. Stunned he looked into smothering rubies.

With one last scoff Sebastian stood and placed a finger to his lips, "Shh, my lord, else you'll regret playing this game." Lowering his hand the demon turned from his still master. As he was halfway through he turned to eye Ciel once more, "Answer this soon then. Whom do you love, young master?"

As the door closed, Ciel flushed as his heart fluttered some more. Sitting back in the chair the small earl put his hand over his mouth and his skin grew hot.

'You know who holds my heart. You already have my soul so why not my heart?

"You and only you Sebastian," he whispered before pushing his cake away.

'I hate you for having stolen it.'

**(((A/N: I am not entirely sure why I added after this. Anyway this is the official ending but I hope you enjoy the extra part.)))**

Outside the door the demon butler smiled to himself and licked his lower lip again, "Make sure I am the only one to touch your heart, young master."

Walking away from the door Sebastian walked off to fulfill his duties as the Phantomhive butler. As he neared the door the demon paused. Turning back he was outside Ciel's door within minutes.

Knocking he opened the door, "I'll take your dishes, young master."

Ciel looked up and quickly looked away, "Hm."

Walking over to his desk Sebastian grabbed the plate and noticed the piece of paper by the remaining cake.

Not until he was back in the kitchen did he open the note.

_Whom do you love then?_

Sebastian's eyes widened then he frowned, "Who do you think." He grabbed the fork and cut off a piece of the cake and ate it, "Oh my. I put in too much of the powder."

**A/N: Bla I am finally done with this little number and I won't add to it since I'm out of ideas for it. If you have any ideas then please share.**


End file.
